twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt/Early critic reviews from Breaking Dawn. (Sensitive Twihards who also do not like spoilers, cover your eyes!)
Breaking Dawn: Part 1 is already breaking not only dawn, but the bank as well, selling tons of tickets already. But, uh, it hasn't been doing so well with the critics, and I thought I'd share some of these reviews. (If you are a sensitive Twihard, I suggest you leave this blog'' right now''. I can guarantee you that you will find at least one thing said as mean or heart-breaking.) Well, at least the second paragraph is nice. "So little else occurs in between these momentous events in The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn—Part 1 that you can practically hear every second ticking by while awaiting the payoff," ''THR reports. "Not that this will matter to the faithful who have devoured every one of the 754 pages of Stephenie Meyer's series-climaxing tome and want to see as many of them as possible recreated on the screen, nor to those who have paid more than $1.8 billion worldwide to see the previous three installments in theaters, nearly all of whom will rush to see this one as soon as possible."'' "By now Stewart and Pattinson have merged so completely with their roles and each other that the sight of the duo's matrimonial bliss -- delicately shaded by that sense of transience and loss that attends even happy life transitions -- delivers a genuine emotional payoff," ''Variety writes.'' THR writes, "They skinny dip at night to some incredibly insipid songs, they're very tender and understanding with one another, and then in the morning the bedroom is in total disarray; we never see anything of what came in between, no moment of actual surrender, which is what the series has been building to all along." I love critics, and I am not surprised that Breaking Dawn Part 1 isn't so all that and a bag of chips, but I am still going to see this movie. I mean, I have a birthday celebration planned, so...whatever. As much as I love the critics, I don't care what they say. The movie only matters to me if I'' like it. Though, I think I read reviews too much that if I see a review of a movie before I see the movie, I get all paranoid. I need to stay away from movie reviews of movies that I am positive I am going to see and really want to see. I did it for ''Abduction and I just did it for Breaking Dawn. Crap. I ruined it for myself. Any ideas on how to take that out of my mind and go back to how things used to be? Thanks. Now, excuse me to go rock in a corner of my bedroom, turn on the TV to watch whatever the hell is on at midnight, and cry because I am so paranoid that this movie is going to suck (or just go to bed). I think I need a hug. I don't know why I freak out so much over stuff like this. I need to toughen up. My point is: we all know the movie's going to blow up the box-office, anyway. ;) So, what do you think? With Twilightish love, TeamTaycob 07:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts